Roland Lesterlin
Roland Lesterlin is a high-ranking employee at Avalanche Studios. Career He used to work for Atari. According to his facebook account, he started working for Avalanche Studios as a "game director" in 2011. More specifically on "Project Mamba" with Christofer Sundberg. He's the "game director" for Just Cause 3, so it can be assumed that JC3 has been in development since 2011 and that "Project Mamba" was likely a codename for Just Cause 3. Personal info Facebook account: Facebook account Education: *University of Pennsylvania, class of 2000. *Trinity School, class of 1996. *Trinity High School. Quotes This section is for quotes that are relevant to the Just Cause Game Series and which we may also be using in some articles. *2015 august, about Easter Eggs in Just Cause 3: "So you know, you work on a game for so long, you have to have those days of joy. In fact, a little while ago we said to the whole team: "Like hey guys, whatever you wanna put in the game and hide, you can do it." And so we'd spend some days developing all sorts of crazy stuff that's gonna be in there cause we have so much fun making this game and hopefully that comes through in how the game works and feels. It's hard to say "no". It's really quite hard to say "no", I mean they are so funny and it makes you quite happy just to allow all that exuberance and enthusiasm in developing the game to get in there and we hope the fans like it too." *Early 2015, about Modifying: "Everyone here at Avalanche loves the modding community. A lot of us came from the modding community, so there's a lot of will to help it out. Umm... we would love people to continue modding Avalanche games. We think it's an homage to when people are willing to spend their personal time to come up with awesome and crazy ideas and build incredible new systems." *2015 september, about modding: "The modding community took - and it's a complex piece of code - so the fact that people were able to get in there and do what they've been able to do... is really cool. I mean, watching a lot of the mods, I mean, the famous ones, the Superman mods, the infinite grapple mods... You know, the multiplayer guys coming out, trying to figure out how to run the game on a server. All that's an incredible thing to do as modding and some of these guys worked on mods for years to get them to work and that sort of dedication to a game... You have a responsibility to put out a game that allows them to do it again. So I kind of can't wait to see what people do now that we've expanded the toolset so much." *In some interview he described Dimah as "Brilliant scientist and the one who'll make everything cooler". There's several more quotes at Just Cause 3 which are mixed up with quotes from JC3 design principal Francesco Antolini. Trivia *As an easter egg, Roland looks like Mario Frigo. *The beginning of Just Cause 3 development is confirmed as 2011 by the earliest known game artworks and concept drawings that are from the same year. Category:Real people Category:Content